Medical imaging has been widely used today. Segmentation and/or labelling of ribs in a medical image may serve as a foundation for analyzing the anatomical structure of ribs and/or diagnosis of various kinds of diseases. Manual segmentation and/or labelling of ribs may be time consuming. Automatic segmentation and/or labelling may be a challenging task due to one or more factors including, for example, an unclear rib boundary, a rib may be adhesive to another bone, and a missing rib or a missing part of a rib because of, e.g., a pathological condition, or the like, or a combination thereof. Therefore, it may be desirable to develop an effective method and system for rib segmentation and/or labelling that may solve the problems mentioned above.